Her Secret Heart
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: That night in Godric's Hollow never existed, on hollows'eve anyway. Because for one thing Harry wasn't 1 when it happened his sister was, Harry was 2 when it happened. Theirs this old guy claiming he's a hero, and whats with that kid Nico? Why are Cupid and Death so protective of her? And why is Harry so annoyed with Nico's friendship with his sister, and Hades why are you so weird
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^_^ thanks for reading please review and give me your thoughts, critic's are most welcome!**

Her Secret Heart

Chapter One

That night in Godrick Hollow never existed. Because for one thing Harry wasn't one when it happened his sister was, Harry was two when it happened.

Another reason would be that it wasn't even hollowen. It was the week before, on a blue moon. Blue Moon Harvest was a magical holiday. For some the blue moon would bring about fortune, luck, hope, good things.

For others it was a night to raise the damned from the pits, to bring about something horrible, if you where killed your soul would go into the relm of the dead with out delay, if you where the killer no one could say. Sometimes they turned good, other times they dissapered, no one really knew what happened.

The darker parts of the holiday had long been forgoten. Erased from all memory even of some of the darker generations.

Harry was in the nersery playing pekabo with Alina. She giggled and he laughed making the on looking Lily smile. Truthfully the children should have been asleep but Lily didn't see why it wasn't like they would be leaving the house. She figured they should get all their energy out before bed.

Lily smiled gazing at Alina a tad bit more. A sad expresion in her eyes. Before shaking her head and closing the door and made her way down the stairs.

Lily took a seat beside her husbend picking up the book she'd been reading. James was inspecting a golden snitch.

"I have a bad fealing." James mummered looking towards the door.

"What?" Lily worriedly, James' intuition was usually spot on.

"Get the children out of here now." James hissed just as Lily was half way up the stairs the door was blasted open.

Lily stealed herself and didn't look back. She'd been in the war and knew time wasn't on her side. She picked up Harry first and went for Alina.

"Advra..." Lilly managed to place Harry in the crib before her eyes turned glassy and unblinking.

Her limp body hit the floor a tear ecaping as the life faded from the. A tear because Lily Potter would never get to raise her children, she'd never get see them grow up. Death closed his eyes just like his twin beside him. They where witness but he felt compelled to raise his syth as Voldemort shot the curse towards the little girl.

The green light bounced away, Cupid smirked at his twin. People would think Death was horrible while Cupid was a goody goody. It wasn't true, they just knew the truth.

Love and Death are entertwined, and both knew Voldemort should have died years before. The lights stongest part reflected and hit Voldemart but it kept bouncing around.

"That shouldn't have happened." Death mumered untill finally the tiniest light hit Alina on the back hardly scraping the child.

She started whailing Cupid crossed his arms sending a look towards his twin. A old man stepped onto the sean unable to see them he lowered his wand.

He ignored the girl and placed a spell on the boy. A scare appered and he started leaving a wave and the building started topling down. A rafter tried to skwash Alina, Cupid snatched her up with out realizing his action.

"Please watch over our children." Lily's ghost managed a whisper, before she was yanked downward by a forced non could see.

Cupid scowled a tug on his shirt compelled him to look down wairly. Alina with tears in her eyes just looking between him and his brother, Cupid shoved her into Death's hands annoyedly.

Death narrowed his eyes and before he could return the baby she shifted and was still. Looking down a tiny fist clenched his black shirt, and the child herself was asleep. Cupid looked around and found the boy glaring at them only he was just fine.

Harry wasn't happy about the two males. Their was a loud discution below on the streat. Death tried prying the little fist of his shirt with out hurting the owner of said fist. She had a strong grip that was obvious after ten failed attempts.

"It shouldn't be that hard." Cupid stated rolling his eyes at his twin, before trying his luck before he tried a pang of jelousy hit his chest.

As soon as he got it loose she opened her eyes and tears pricked her eyes. He let go and she latched back onto Death's shirt. Amusement flared into Death's eyes her life was destened to last and yet it was unstable. The amusemnt died in his eyes something unusual had happened.

"Damn you Apollo." Death grumbled broodily, remembering what Apollo had told him earlier in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter Two enjoy! ^_^ oh and I'd love any reviews coming my way.**

Chapter Two

Hades drummed his fingers against his desk table. His son was going threw a lot and Pluto agreed they weren't at odds like the others. Sometimes Hades wondered if he was the only immortal who wasn't in _teenager stupid_ mode.

Three millennia, and his family hadn't grown up in the least. They were so childish and irresponsible! He hummed thoughtfully his son had recently been turned ten he'd be 11 soon.

11 reminded Hades that Death had been acting weird for 9 years now. Hades hummed and cast a shadow in front of him. A picture came onto screen Death was with Eros. They were arguing in a basement.

"They need to die, these bastards shouldn't have been alive this long!" Eros practically snarled no he did snarl and that was odd on his face.

"Eros calm yourself!" Thanatos stated his form flickering into Letos.

Hades raised an eyebrow what were they arguing about? He flicked his finger and he saw what they where arguing about. Still he didn't understand looking up the household names he noticed two Potter's.

Potter that name was still familiar that was Poseidon's magical bloodline wasn't it? One of the children of the sea had devoted himself towards magic. By doing so he led a good long life.

That particular son of the sea had been good company since his death. A good hero saving magical kind from extinction. Hades also vaguely remembered two adult Potter's going into Elysium. Mainly because hardly anyone ever went there anymore, also because they had died on a blue moon.

Blue moon.. His eyes widened now he recalled Thanatos and Cupid having to personally witness their final moments. Also putting a clog in that jerk Voldemort's killing. Yes that Voldemort was thorn in the god of the underworlds side.

As if Hades hadn't had enough souls in his realm. Thinking of magic first Potter he actually remembered had been a formidable demigod. Hades also had a bubbling curiosity when Cupid took over again.

"I'm siding with my other self, I'm tired of just scratching those mortals." Cupid stated angrily.

"It keeps them in line for ten months, we can't involve ourselves in openly breaking their godfather out. Plus that blood protection is the only reason we haven't tried remember?"

"I can't wait until she gets that Hogwarts letter." Cupid sighed.

Hades recalled a variety of schools. Perhaps his son could use that to help control his powers? Yes that would be the best way to let his son grow his powers, and if Hades made a slight time difference who would be the wiser? Besides the fates but they know everything.

"Bring Nico here."

* * *

Harry chewed his bacon calmly. He was about ready for another year at Hogwarts. Nothing besides making friends happened there it was safe.

But at the moment he was watching his sister, their birthday was in the same week so they usually celebrated in between. Sunday this year.

Although he worried about his sister, she'd had a hard time during the school year. The Dursley's snapped more often, even Dudley had gotten some of it.

This year he worried about Dudley as much as he did his sister. Dudley had gotten a letter along side Alina's. He looked up and noticed one of their guardians Cupid he guessed. He had a hard time seeing them, and it didn't help they were twins.

He didn't mind that they protected his sister more often. Harry didn't get as much of the brunt as his sister would.

According to what they said, Lily had died with him in her arms. As such he gained a certain protection against serious harm. His sister on the other hand was cursed to attract harm. He half heartedly wondered why the universe hadn't made them twins. It would have been something like in a book that way.

Alina had gained a new bruise compliments of Punta. Alina and Dudley both sported a black eye each. Dudley because he was bullying, and Alina because she kicked Vernon in the knee. Vernon himself had a busted nose and a nick on his neck. Nose thanks to Alina, nick thanks to Cupid.

Harry snorted remembering the fuming their guardians did upon every snap. By not directly getting involved their guardians kept them alive. Alina of course had no idea she just figured they were protecting them as best they could.

Alina seemed happy and innocently clueless most of the time. Other times he caught glimpses of a lonely gaze. Sometimes she even gave good insight.

In honesty they should have been hurrying for the train. But they where merely waiting for the Weasley's to show up. They intended to floo to the Weasley's and then go along in their car.

"Is Ron a prat?" Alina wondered Harry held up his hand and tilted it side to side a few times.

"Sometimes he's not annoying, mainly when where messing around with him." Alina yawned fiddling with her wand. A sound of a flare setting fire came along with loads of smoke.

"Right then." Alina looked towards the Weasley's, Fred and George she guessed along with Percy and Author.

"So your the runt Harry was worrying about all year."

Harry inwardly groaned what had he done? He'd introduced Fred and George to his impressionable little sister!

And that meant trouble, a lot of trouble...


End file.
